


Amerika op Platt

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Low German, Rain, Summer, Unbeta'd
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Adsche weer geern noch wieder lopen, so wiet weg vun sien Vaddi wo mööglich, man denn keem de Regen un Brakelmann wull nich mehr.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amerika op Platt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amerika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705376) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> Inspireert vun de Fraag, worüm Adsche und Brakelmann in de Folg Reisefieber Reispässe hefft, de al lang aflopen sünd.
> 
> Mien Plattdüütsch hett nüms betalesen, kann angahn un dor sünd noch Fehlers binnen. Laat mi dat man weten wenn du wat finnen deihst!

Se sünd natt un ut de Puust, as se in den ollen Ünnerstand Schuul söökt. Adsche weer geern noch wieder lopen, so wiet weg vun sien Vaddi wo mööglich, man denn keem de Regen un Brakelmann wull nich mehr.

Tominnst is de Weid so wietaf liggen, se köönt sik hier daaglang versteken, sünner een Minsch in de Mööt to kamen. Se hefft dat al mal maakt, letzt Johr, man denn weer dat dröög un se harrn Ferien.

Brakelmann lett sik blangen em op een ümdreiht Watertrog sacken, un Adsche doot 't em na. En Wiel lang gluupt se na buten, sünner wat to seggen. Dat regent so dull, dat Adsche de Heck an 't anner Enn vun de Wisch gor nich utmaken kann. Dat Gras, gröön un saftig un binah so hooch as sien Huft, verleert sik bald in en griese Sleier. De Wulken an 'n Heven sünd düüster un deep un lett sik Tiet.

"Wo is egentlich Amerika?", fraagt Adsche, as he sik dorop besinnt, wat Brakelmann em letzte Week vertellt hett: Dat Amerika en gewaltig free Land is mit grote Veehhoden, eensame Cowboys un opregen Aventüern, wo 'n eenfach Geld verdenen kann un nüms na dien Öller fraagt.

"Wiet weg", seggt Brakelmann.

"Wo wiet weg?"

Brakelmann tuckschullert. "So wiet, dat 'n flegen mutt."

So wiet, dat 'n flegen mutt — dat seggt Adsche to. Wat wieder weg, wat beter.

He rückt en beten wat neger an Brakelmann ran, üm de dicke Drüppen uttowieken, de dör dat rotte Dack op sien Schuller fallt. Dat is nich koolt, man de Stoff vun sien Hemd backt asig an sien Huut. Blangen Adsche sien rechten Foot billt sik en lütte Pütt un schülpt gegen sien Gummistevel.

Dat duert 'n Wiel, bet he fraagt. "Kummst du mit?"

"Mit wohen?", brummelt Brakelmann.

"Na Amerika."

"Dat geiht doch nich so eenfach. Dat köst Geld."

"Ik heff noch dat Geld vun mien Konfirmatschoon", seggt Adsche un versöökt sik dorop to besinnen, wo veel dat is.

"Un du bruukst 'n Reispass."

"Un wo kriggt 'n den vun her?"

"Vun 't Amt." Brakelmann kickt em ut de Ogenwinkel an. "Sünner Öllern geiht dat eerst mit achtteihn."

Sien Vader woor em sowat natürlich nich verlöven, dat is kloor, also mutt he töven. Wo so faken.

Dree Johren noch, bet he achtteihn warrt. He nimmt de Hänn to Help. Bet dorhen is Brakelmann al lang mit de School fardig. He sülvst ok. De Höhnerküken, de hüüt utkamen sünd, warrt groot warrn, Eier leggen, ophören, Eier to leggen un slachtt warrn. Sien Vader warrt noch vele Mal op em füünsch sien.

De Regen is middewiel sachter worrn. Dat Blubbern rundüm warrt langsam weniger, bet blots man en gliekmatiget dicket Drüppen op Metall to hören is. Jichtenswo hett en Amsel anfungen to singen, eensam un vull vun Lengen.

"Man wenn wi achtteihn sünd, kummst du denn mit?", fraagt Adsche to 'n Sluss.

"Kloor", seggt Brakelmann, man jichtenswo langt Adsche dat nich.

"Verspreken?"

Brakelmann kickt em en Momang lang an. "Verspreken", seggt he eernst.

Dree Johren.

Man toeerst liggt en Sommer vör jem, mit warme Nachten, wo 'n op de Hauböhn slapen kann, mit de Ruch na Linnenblöten un frisch sneden Gras, mit Gewidderschuern, na de de Luft kloor un angreepsch rüükt.

Villicht sünd dree Johren doch nich so slimm. Un in de Twischentiet köönt se al mal planen. Brakelmann kann dat jümmers so goot.


End file.
